


幽默感

by zxiaoxinger



Category: The Lonely Island - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxiaoxinger/pseuds/zxiaoxinger
Summary: 孤岛三人清水甜文，三人行关系





	幽默感

《幽默感》  
Andy后悔在转学前没有跟他俩表明心意，也许他应该写一首歌，或者做一个小动画，放在他们的告别光盘里，哪怕是说说反话、恶搞的也好。那是一张刻录了很多三个人中学时期的照片和视频的光碟，背景乐是他自弹自唱的，相当于一张青春纪念册。  
他对此光碟是不满意的。因为最后那天，他们仨缩在Andy家的沙发上，Jorma和Akiva对着电视机里那些刻意的煽情剪辑嘲笑不已。  
“你没有在这里把我和那头牛的脸PS互换，”Jorma说，“也没有在转场里加入一闪而过的鸡鸡图。”  
“你太有品了，这不是你。”Akiva接过话茬，“但如果你想让我们从头到尾都在找亮点，最后却发现并没有，那这个恶作剧很成功。”  
“你们不觉得它很珍贵吗！”Andy点着后退键，“这里，是我第一次遇见你俩的地方，什么怪咖会借用话剧团的教室，最后才告诉我你俩并不是话剧社的！”  
“因为那里有很多镜子。”Jorma说。  
“我们希望你觉得被审视的同时也被重视。”Akiva说。  
“别编了各位。”Andy说，一边关上了电源，“我知道，这是一张很差劲的告别礼物。但一想到下学期我就要离开你们，我的幽默感就都跑了。”  
“哦，那你会不会想念我们想到连三明治都不爱吃了。”Akiva揉揉Andy又长又卷的头发，“然后，把自己的头发剪短，像个失恋的女孩子，因为我和Jorma会趁你不在的时候尽情亲热。”  
Andy应该在这个时候去勾住Jorma的脖子，把瘦小的二哥压在自己的大腿上，逼他发誓说“我会在中途装作不注意打出电话给你”。然而他的幽默感真的跑了，他脑子里真的浮现出Akiva把Jorma壁咚在墙角，一手掐着他下巴和他接吻的样子。  
不，他不介意Akiva和Jorma接吻，他只是介意这一切可能背着自己进行。够了Andy，你想得太远了，他们不会这么做，那只是出现在你某日春梦里的戏码。快说点什么，他们在看着你，在等着你，而你现在一脸哭丧，就要留给他们这样的印象吗？  
“对了，我找到一个在线编曲的网站，我们可以用它一起写歌，完全不用碰面，我和Akiva也可以各自在家上网。”Jorma突然说道，中断了Andy的胡思乱想。  
“所以也许我在家绞尽脑汁的时候，屏幕另一端的你俩，一个正泡在浴缸里，只有一只干松的手指，可怜的mac全依靠着防滑垫阻止它掉进水里，而另一个，可能正在灌醉图书馆的助理学妹，因为他发现她周四晚上会去国王街的酒吧兼职，可以放水让他进去。”Akiva的玩笑话照例很长，但他成功地把Andy的注意力从二人接吻的幻视中拯救出来。  
——它现在变成了浴缸和酒。那是去年的事了，他一直怀疑也许只是他的幻想，因为之后再也没人提起过。  
当时，他们一起写了第一首歌，对中学生来说算是非常大的成就了，那首歌奠基了他们的风格，有点偏向hip-hop的曲风，加上没法在老师和家长面前表演的露骨歌词，他们每个人都贡献了词句。  
夏夜，他们买了啤酒、红蜡糖，和很多包薯片，在公园支了个帐篷。这是为了实践“和流浪汉开趴，住在星空下，意淫你妈妈”这样的原创歌词。但是只有中间一句实现了。  
一只半只的萤火虫只闪烁了不过数秒，蚊子的嗡嗡声就占据了一切。起先，他们还夸张地“殴打”对方，以拍蚊子的名义，并且扭来扭去权当跳舞。但很快他们就选择钻进了帐篷，把拉链拉严实。  
但是空间太小了，这个计划从头到尾就不怎么样，他们没有地方靠着，抱膝坐到腿麻，大家的腿交叠在一起。薯片的香味过分浓郁，Akiva说有时候他闻到Andy身上有类似的体香。  
“你是不是用了什么奇葩的浴盐？”Jorma问道，他掰过Andy的膝盖凑近闻，像个发情期准备抱大腿蹭鸡巴的小狗。  
Andy把这个比喻说出来，而狭小的帐篷里，Jorma只能把薯片朝他扔过去，Andy举起红蜡糖试图像用剑那样劈开它们，结果当然是薯片落在Andy的头上，调味粉撒进他的卷发里。  
Akiva一脸嫌弃地帮他掸着，Andy低着头，脸靠近对方的胸口，看见宽松罩衫下大哥的乳头。以前阴差阳错的，他看过Jorma的裸体，但Akiva总是很注意隐私。  
后来，他们醉了，Jorma拿起手机还记录了一些脱口而出的歌词和旋律，但逐渐彻底放弃了理智。“Andy，”他说，“你是我们中戴眼镜最漂亮的一个。”Jorma把他们俩的眼镜交换了试下，“你看，不是眼镜的原因，是你好看。”  
“对，你像女孩子一样漂亮。”Akiva说，“我认识你之前，以为Jorma是我认识的最像女孩的人。你们不会有女朋友的，一看就不会。”  
“最不会有女朋友的是你吧！”两个被说像女孩子的人异口同声地反驳。但Andy的酒有一点醒了，他不排斥交女朋友，但他没法想象Jorma或者Akiva有一天领着一个女孩出现在他们的排练场。  
“Andy，这是杰西卡，我的女朋友，她在话剧社。”“Andy，今天不练了行吗，我要陪杰西卡去她的排练。”“Andy，能帮我带个冰袋回来吗，杰西卡发烧了，我不想让她一个人呆着。”……  
他会想把杰西卡的名字编进歌词，让她当一个幻想和加拿大总理玩SM的新任宣传部长。他会用一切幼稚的方法让两个哥哥把冰袋也敷在他的身上，哪怕让蜜蜂蜇了鸡鸡。  
怎么了，Andy，你在吃醋吗？还是在暗自期盼什么更过激的事？于是他提议打开帐篷呼吸新鲜空气，后果就是，Akiva无论如何也要求去父母不在家的Andy家里洗澡，拒绝后半夜睡在帐篷里了。  
他记不清的浴缸部分就是这里，他醒来的时候看见他们仨像《戏梦巴黎》那样待在浴缸里，那儿可比帐篷更为狭窄。他们应该是穿着衣服，因为他不记得有任何尴尬，就像他们每天都从能容纳三个人的浴缸里醒来，窗帘大敞，小腿骨被硌出一块块红斑，他们将要若无其事地用粉底遮掉，然后搂着肩膀去上学。  
不，这并不是正常人三兄弟的日常。但没有任何人质疑过那晚的后半夜发生了什么，或者说集体断片让这段时间因为无人观测而彻底成为虚无。又或者，那只是Andy躺在小帐篷里，胸口被Jorma的手臂压得发痛时，做的又一个怪梦。  
Akiva坐浴缸的在中间，伸长的手臂能碰到弟弟们的肩膀，他们连接在一起，像一座海中小岛。很长一段时间里，Akiva和Jorma就是Andy唯二的朋友，同届同学都觉得他幼稚，可谁会想到他能和两位学长玩到一起去呢。  
现在，Akiva坐在沙发正中，也双臂打开，揽着两侧的男孩。Andy想，自己不能承受失去他们的风险，这种谨慎吃掉了他的幽默感，以至于让他觉得转学就像是逃避。  
“你走之前，我们有件事想告诉你。”Akiva说。Jorma像是事先排练好的一样，也同时侧过身来，他们从一座岛变成了两座，中间隔着一个沙发靠垫——失去大哥的手臂，Andy紧张地怀抱着它。  
“你还记得有一次我们本来想在公园里支帐篷过夜，但是最后去你家了吗？”Jorma说。  
黑屏的电视机上映出他们三个的身影，Andy后悔自己关掉了它。“记得。”他勉强开口，“或者应该说，我记得我不记得它。”  
“咱们三个几乎赤裸着在浴缸醒来，只有我穿了内裤。”Akiva说，“哎，Jorma你太恶心了，水里还有薯片味，怎么可以不穿。”  
“是你的提议，我都脱了你才说。”Jorma抱怨道。  
“等等，什么，怎么回事？”Andy跟不上了。所以他们当时真的没穿衣服？  
“恶作剧，你睡死了，我们在早起的时候摆出《戏梦巴黎》的姿势。”Jorma接着说。  
“我们想看你醒来以后尖叫的样子。”Akiva和他开始一人一句。  
“但是你没有尖叫。”  
“实际上，你过分冷静了。”  
“你甚至拿粉底遮腿骨的红印。”  
“于是我们明白了。”  
“对，我们明白了。”  
“你们明白什么了？？”Andy揪着靠垫，几乎要把它揉成一个球。  
“你喜欢我们。”  
“你爱我们。”  
“哦，那是自然……”Andy被打断了。  
“你对我们抱有性幻想。”Akiva一语中的。大哥故意面容冷酷平静，二哥嘴角悄悄扯起微笑，他们像是把一年前的恶作剧延续到了今年，就等着Andy落入“圈套”。  
但他甘之如饴。“你们是柯南吗？只靠一点点信息，就脑补出一场大戏，”Andy坐直了，放下手里的靠垫，熟悉的笑容爬上他的眼角，“虽然推理过程漏洞百出，但是恰好猜中真相，于是当了名侦探。”他的幽默感回来了。  
Andy像孩子一样张开手臂，扭动着身体要大哥的抱抱，Akiva拖着身子过去拥抱他，把脸埋在他的脖子里：“薯片，没错。”  
Jorma换到Andy的另一侧，也从后面拥抱他，三个人的岛屿再次连接起来。“我们现在是两个侦探对一个罪犯。”他说，“在你被移交给警方之前，我们想再敲出一点口供。”  
“我真的讨厌《名侦探柯南》。”Andy往后靠了靠，给Akiva和Jorma让出些空间，说，“但我确实有新的口供——在你们亲吻我之前，我想先看你们接吻！”


End file.
